cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Jaeckel
Richard Jaeckel (1926 - 1997) Film Deaths *''Battleground'' (1949) [Bettis]: Killed when he is too slow collecting his kit to follow John Hodiak out the door and the building gets destroyed in a bombardment. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Gunfighter'' (1950) [Eddie]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Gregory Peck in the saloon. *''Apache Ambush'' (1955) [Lee Parker]: Shot by Alex Montoya; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his sister (Adelle August). *''The Violent Men (The Bandits; Rough Company)'' (1955) [Wade Matlock]: Shot to death by Glenn Ford in a saloon. (Thanks to Gordon) *''3:10 to Yuma'' (1957) [Charlie Prince]: Shot in the stomach by Van Heflin, while Richard is running after the train to rescue Glenn Ford. (Thanks to Paul and Gordon) *''When Hell Broke Loose'' (1958) [Karl]: Hit on the head with a rock by Charles Bronson after a fight. (Thanks to Brian) *''Once Before I Die'' (1965) [Lieutenant Custer]: Shot in the back by a Japanese soldier while Richard is sitting on the side of a boat with Ursula Andress. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Devil's Brigade'' (1968) [Pvt Omar Greco]: Machine-gunned by the Germans and falls off the cliff face during the big attack. (Thanks to Brian) *''Chisum (1970)'' [Jess Evans]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Geoffrey Deuel. (Thanks to Michael and Gordon) *''Sometimes a Great Notion (Never Give an Inch)'' (1971) [Joe Ben Stamper]: Drowned when the river rises over his head after he's pinned by a log, while his brother (Paul Newman) tries to free him. *''Ulzana's Raid'' (1972) [Sergeant]: Mortally wounded during a battle with Apache warriors. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Drowning Pool'' (1975) [Franks]: Mauled to death (off-camera) by guard dogs. *''Grizzly (Claws; Killer Grizzly)'' (1976) [Arthur Scott]: Mauled to death by the bear. (Thanks to Michael) *''Mako: The Jaws of Death (The Jaws of Death; Killer Jaws)'' (1976) [Sonny Stein]: Eaten by his sharks, after he's shot by police and the sharks smell the blood. (Thanks to Paul) *''Blood Song (Dream Slayer)'' (1982) [Frank, Marion's Father]: Hacked to death with an axe by Frankie Avalon in Richard's living room, while Richard shouts to his daughter (Donna Wilkes) to get out and save herself. (Thanks to Michael) TV Deaths *''Stories of the Century: Billy the Kid (1954) ''[Billy Bonney aka Billy the Kid]: Shot, while resisting arrest, by Sheriff Pat Garrett (Richard Travis). * Tightrope: The Cracking Point (1959) '''[''Cruncher] Shot in a showdown with Michael Connors; Richard, thinking that Michael is unarmed, aims a gun at him, but Michael draws a concealed revolver and shoots Richard. *Wagon Train: The Chalice (1961)'' [Barker]: After stealing a chalice and thinking he had killed Argentina Brunetti in the process, Richard in mortally wounded by Lon Chaney Jr. when he refuses to take the chalice back. Richard lived long enough to return fire and mortally wound Lon. *Wagon Train: The Lily Legend Story (1963)' [''Bud Piper]: Having escaped across the desert with Susan Oliver from her captives during a dust storm Richard is overcome by the tempest (after abandoning Susan) and smothered after being covered with sand. His hand is shown sticking out of the sand when Frank McGrath and Denny Miller pass by looking for them. *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour: Death of a Cop'' (1963) [Boxer]: Shot to death by Victor Jory, as Richard is about to shoot Victor. (Thanks to Constantine) *''The Last Day'' (1975) [Grat Dalton]: Shot from his horse by Richard Widmark as he tries to ride out after the Dalton gang have robbed 2 banks in the famous raid on Coffeyville. (Thanks to Brian) Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1926 Births Category:1997 Deaths Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Melanoma victims Category:Historical death scenes Category:Baywatch cast members Category:Actors who died in Stuart Rosenberg Movies Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Performers with over 20 deaths